


Black honey

by ohhellnah



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhellnah/pseuds/ohhellnah
Summary: Окончательно сошедший с катушек Катагава получает в руки объект своего помешательства, искренне полагая, что Риз отвечает ему взаимностью.
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 7





	Black honey

Почему ты так смотришь на меня, Риз? Честное слово, знай я тебя чуть хуже, мне было бы обидно. Ты смотришь так, будто презираешь и боишься меня, но это всего лишь игра, Риз, я уже давно это понял, так что не буду обращать внимания. И кстати - отличные актерские навыки, Риз, молодец, ты мог бы сняться в парочке фильмов, как ты на это смотришь? Совсем скоро ты подпишешь документы, Атлас перейдет ко мне, и тогда ты сможешь выбрать себе любое хобби, какое только захочешь - так почему бы не попробовать себя на актерском поприще? Да, да, у тебя отлично получается изображать ненависть, я уже давно это понял, такого самородка, как ты, будут с нетерпением ждать на всех съемочных площадках Прометеи. А если нет - ну что ж, тогда я просто убью всю съемочную команду и сам сяду в режиссёрское кресло, как тебе такая идея? Уверен, я как никто другой сумел бы продемонстрировать миру твою красоту.

И не вздумай спорить со мной о своей внешности, Риз, не скромничай! Как думаешь, почему я заметил тебя? Да, ты поднял Атлас из пепла, нужно отдать тебе должное, да и как бы я мог отрицать тот факт, что ты чертовски умен и предприимчив? О, занятная история: как-то раз один напыщенный корпоративный индюк имел наглость сказать мне, что ты - просто наглый выскочка, не стоящий и ломаного гроша. Весьма опрометчиво с его стороны, не находишь? Я убил его голыми руками, Риз, и всё ради тебя. Да, я знаю, что у тебя не было шанса поблагодарить меня за это - можешь не беспокоиться, он у тебя будет, и довольно скоро.

Так о чём это я? Ах да, твоя внешность. Когда я впервые увидел тебя в новостях, то подумал, что непременно должен тебя заполучить. Знаешь, дело было даже не в том, что мне хотелось завладеть твоей компанией - мне хотелось завладеть тобой. Тебя показывали буквально пять секунд, но у меня встал так, что я больше не мог думать ни о чём и ни о ком другом. Я сохранил все фотки с тобой, которые только были в интернете - ты можешь пересчитать их, я не шучу, я действительно скопировал каждую, Риз! Хорошие это были времена: я проводил часы, перелистывая одно фото за другим и медленно гладя себя. Уже тогда я знал, что мне некуда торопиться, ведь совсем скоро ты будешь моим. Да, Риз, было здорово - не так здорово, как сейчас, когда ты в моей власти, но тоже неплохо. В предвкушении и откладывании удовольствия есть своя прелесть, ты не находишь?

Как же мне нравится, что мы с тобой похожи! У нас обоих ЭХО-имплант в глазу и порт в виске, и я часто думал о том, что мы можем подключиться друг к другу. Я хочу узнать тебя целиком, все твои мысли, все твои надежды, мечты и планы, и в ответ хочу поделиться своими. Только, пожалуйста, не удивляйся тому, как много в моих мыслях тебя! Хотя о чем это я - ты наверняка думаешь обо мне так же часто, как и я о тебе. Ох, Риз, как же я жду момента, когда мы сможем стать одним целым! Ты, верно, думаешь, что я шучу: зачем тогда я рассказываю всё это, если так сильно хочу приступить к десерту? Резонный вопрос, Риз, очень хороший вопрос, и ответ на него не менее хорош: предвкушение, помнишь? Торопиться мне по-прежнему некуда, и я рад, что мы с тобой сможем сделать всё правильно. В наше безумное время так легко отойти от старых-добрых традиций, верно? Ты, думаю, уже заметил, что я приверженец старой школы, я ненавижу спешку, когда дело касается ухаживания. Кстати, а ещё мне нравится, что ты, Риз, ниже меня. Тебя хочется защищать и окружать заботой, и это одна из многих вещей, которые я так в тебе люблю. 

Я сказал "люблю"? Честное слово, я не рассчитывал, что признаюсь тебе так рано, но я просто не могу сдержаться, уж слишком ты очарователен. Не думал, что обмен признаниями произойдет именно сегодня, но так тому и быть. Не волнуйся, Риз, ты сможешь признаться мне в ответ чуть позже, когда я выну кляп у тебя изо рта. Потерпи, дорогой, и не сияй на меня глазами, я и так сдерживаюсь из последних сил. Вот глупость, наверняка думаешь ты, зачем сдерживаться, если можно наконец объединить наши души и тела? Наверное, ты прав, Риз, слишком уж долго я думал о твоем теле. Позволь мне коснуться твоего прекрасного лица, твоих скул, запустить руки в мягкие вьющиеся волосы - ох, Риз, как же долго я этого ждал! Я поцелую тебя чуть позже, обещаю, сперва дослушай то, что я собирался сказать.

Как хорошо, что я приковал твои руки к креслу, а не связал тебя поперек туловища, как планировал изначально, ведь в противном случае я не смог бы расстегнуть твою рубашку и погладить руками торс. Твои татуировки сводят меня с ума, Риз, я не шучу, особенно вот эта, синяя; разумеется, я знаю, что ты не сирена, я знаю всё о твоей жизни, но ты определенно околдовал меня так, как не снилось ни одному магическому существу. Тебе нравится, когда я обвожу языком контуры твоих татуировок? Да, да, прости меня за глупый вопрос, я и без того вижу, как ты дрожишь. Мне всегда хотелось провести дорожку из поцелуев от твоей шеи прямо к поясу брюк, и теперь, когда я и правда это делаю, меня переполняет счастье. Я поцелую каждую твою напряженную мышцу, ты только не торопи меня, хорошо? Нам некуда спешить, Риз, не забывай об этом.

Твой ремень с трудом мне поддается - честное слово, я изобрету пару вариантов ремней, расстегивающихся по одному моему щелчку, это будет первостепенной задачей отдела разработки. А вот и твой член - он идеально смотрится в моей руке, как думаешь? Он такой приятный на ощупь - могу поспорить, что на вкус еще лучше. Зачем спорить, спросишь ты, если можно просто проверить? Да, тысячу раз да, Риз, я согласен с тобой, и некоторое время я буду молчать: твой член требует к себе особого, пристального внимания. Если бы ты знал, сколько раз я представлял, как отсасываю тебе, то, наверное, тепло и понимающе бы улыбнулся. Больше тысячи раз я представлял, как ты кончаешь мне в рот и держишь меня за голову, привлекая к себе еще ближе, и эти мечты тоже станут реальностью.

Почему ты так смотришь на меня, Риз? Дай угадаю: тебе не терпится стать со мной единым целым. Да, я прекрасно тебя понимаю, я и сам на взводе, но ты ведь помнишь, что я говорил о предвкушении?

Нам некуда торопиться, Риз.


End file.
